inkworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Farid
'Farid' "Capricorn doesn't scare me. I was raised by murderers and theives." Farid is a character in the Inkworld trilogy. He was read out of a book by Mo and was one of the Forty Theives. He was terrified when he came out of his book and had no idea were he was. Mo, Meggie, Elinor, and Dustfinger take Farid with them when they escaped. Farid found pleasure in learning fire tricks from Dustfinger, and creates a bond with the fire juggler and his horned martin, Gwin. Description :Farid is described as skinny and dark, with curly black hair and black eyes. He's also a bit reckless, barely afraid of anything but the dead, and Dustfinger admires him for that. : :'Allies: '''Dustfinger, Gwin, Meggie, Mo, Elinor. History Before the Books :Little is known of his past and life in the story, other than the fact that he worked as a servant boy for a gang of thieves. The thieves are said to have told him ghost stories and all the way through the books he has a fear off them. It is known that he was beaten several times from the gang members. Because of this, he has many useful skills - sneaking around, tying people up, and working with knives. : : Inkheart :Farid was read out of ''The Book of One Thousand and One Nights by Mortimer Folchart. He soon become the apprentice to Dustfinger, a fire-eater. Dustfinger teaches him how to control fire. Farid admires and looks up to Dustfinger as a father figure, and follows him like a shadow, doing his best to protect him from any harm - especially the inevitable death that awaits him at the end of the book. :Towards the end of Inkheart, he and Mo set fire to Capricorn's fortress, providing a diversion from the summoning of the Shadow. ''Inkspell :At the beginning of ''Inkspell, Farid is shown as Dustfinger's apprentice of a bit more than a year. When Orpheus, who he nicknames Cheeseface, reads Dustfinger back to the Inkworld, Farid, distraught, steals the script Orpheus wrote for Dustfinger and runs from Basta, in bare feet to Elinor's house. He then has Meggie alter the script so that she can read into the story the two of them at once. Meggie does so, and transports them to the Inkworld, accidentally bring the marten Gwin with them. :When they get out of the Wayless Wood, Farid, seeing that Meggie is safe with Fenoglio, heads straight for Dustfinger. He is surprised to find Dustfinger with his minstrel and apothecary wife, Roxane, and Roxane's son by her second husband, Jehan. Like a typical son with a new stepmother, he takes an immediate dislike to Roxane, who suspects that he is Dustfinger's biological son from another woman. :Farid has few friends beside Dustfinger and the marten, Gwin. In Inkheart, he had a crush on Meggie, which later develops into a full-fledged romance in Inkspell. Despite being very shy and awkward with girls, and along with Dustfinger's constant teasing about his being in love with her, Farid kisses Meggie on the spur of the moment, and she seems to reciprocate his feelings. :A pivotal moment occurs during a fight between Basta and his men and Mo, Meggie, Farid, Dustfinger, and the rest of the Motley Folk. In the ensuing chaos, Basta throws his knife into Farid's back, thus killing him. Mo, in retaliation, stabs Basta and destroys him for good. Farid is laid to rest in the mines. Dustfinger then decides to call the White Women to them and trades his life for the boy's, saying that Farid was the "son he never had". He dies just as Farid reawakens in Meggie's arms. :After Dustfinger dies to save his life at the end of Inkspell, Farid is distraught at having lost his close friend and teacher. He becomes Orpheus' servant, in the hope that the crooked storyteller will aid him in reviving the fire-eater. He vows to bring Dustfinger back to life and tells Meggie: "This story will have a happy ending - I swear". ''Inkdeath'' :At the start of Inkdeath, Farid and Meggie have a close relationship, but later in the book, Meggie meets Doria, a boy of around 15 who she falls in love with. She becomes torn, but then Fengolio tells her that he wrote a story which he never finished, about a man named Doria who was an inventor and had a wife who came from a distant land and gave him ideas for things. At the end of Inkdeath, when Dustfinger is safe, Farid tells Meggie that he will travel between towns and asks her to come with him, but Meggie stays with Doria, because she feels she belongs with him.Farid is angry in the first half of the book because of 2 things. One is Doria is spending to much time with Meggie but he isn't to worried about this because "....luckily he appeared to understand as little about girls as his strong brother." Two Orpheus, Also know as Cheeseface, is working him like a dog. Orpheus mostly wants Farid to do his lightwork, like spreading messages to Mo and digging up Orpheus' fortune. Category:Men